nfsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Toyota Supra RZ
turbodoładowana wersja Toyoty Supry SZ-R; samochód sportowy występujący w The Need for Speed, Need for Speed: Carbon, Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City, Need for Speed: ProStreet, Need for Speed: Undercover, Need for Speed: Shift, Need for Speed: World, Shift 2: Unleashed, Need for Speed: The Run i Need for Speed: No Limits. The Need for Speed W The Need for Speed Supra nazywa się Toyota Supra Turbo i należy do klasy C. Pod względem prędkości maksymalnej jest to najwolniejszy pojazd w grze - może się rozpędzić maksymalnie do 155 MPH (250 km/h). Posiada jednak w miarę dobre przyśpieszenie - do 100 MPH rozpędza się w około 12 sekund. Zawsze występuje w kolorze czerwonym. Need for Speed: Msot Wanted Supra jest odblokowana w Need for Speed: Most Wanted po pokonaniu Czarnej listy nr 13 Vic, który również prowadzi specjalnie zmodyfikowaną wersję samochodu, którą można zdobyć w różowym znaczniku poślizgu. Na parkingu samochodowym Supra można kupić za 40 000 gotówki w grze. Na początku trybu kariery, Ronnie może zobaczyć jazdy Supra, ale później zamienia go na Aston Martin DB9 pod koniec trybu kariery. Gracz nie może go uzyskać. Need for Speed: Carbon Supra RZ pojawia się w Need for Speed: Carbon jako samochód klasy poziomu 3, który można kupić za 90 000 $. Need for Speed Carbon: Own The City Supra RZ pojawia się w grze Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City i jest odblokowywany po pokonaniu Layla 3 w wydaniu PlayStation Portable lub po pokonaniu MK w wydaniu Nintendo DS. Need for Speed: ProStreet Supra RZ pojawia się w grze Need for Speed: ProStreet jako samochód poziomu 2, który odblokowuje się po wygraniu przez gracza dnia Super Promotion Showdown: Chicago i można go kupić za 25 000 $. Need for Speed: Undercover Supra RZ pojawia się w grze Need for Speed: Undercover jako samochód poziomu 3, który odblokowuje gracz, który ukończył zadanie Job Nick of Time, i można go kupić za 100 000 $. Pojawia się w wersjach na PlayStation 2 i Nintendo Wii z ceną 47 000 $. Need for Speed: Shift Supra RZ pojawia się jako pojazd poziomu 2 w grze Need for Speed: Shift w ramach pakietu do pobrania do gry Team Racing. Jest wyposażony w ocenę 5,00 samochodów i można go uzyskać za darmo. Need for Speed: World W Need for Speed: World Toyota Supra zadebiutowała 28.09.2010r. jako samochód poziomu 2. Można ją kupić zarówno za IGC, jak i SpeedBoost. Od 22.08.2012r. (Car Class Update) jest samochodem klasy C. W porównaniu z dawnymi samochodami klasy 2, Supra miała małą prędkość maksymalną. Duży promień skrętu i spora masa też nie pomagały w wyścigach. W patchu z dnia 3.04.2012r. Supra zyskała nową prędkość maksymalną, która wynosi 258 km/h. Zyskała też mały promień skrętu, dzięki czemu zyskała na krętych trasach. Największą zaletą Supry jest bardzo dobre przyśpieszenie, które jest jednym z najlepszych (jak nie najlepszym) w klasie C - podobnie jest z Nissanem Skyline GT-R R34 V-Spec I. Niestety, dobre przyspieszenie zostało przypłacone gorszym prowadzeniem - przez to Supra się nadaje głównie na trasy proste, gdzie może użyć pełni mocy do przyspieszenia. Ma nitro o średniej mocy. Duża masa Supry może być przydatna w pościgach do ramowania radiowozów. Shift 2: Unleashed Toyota Supra RZ pojawia się jako samochód klasy Retro w Shift 2: Unleashed. Jest wyposażony w ocenę wydajności C 550 i ocenę 3,39 obsługi. Gracze mogą go kupić za 29,100 $. Need for Speed: The Run Supra RZ pojawia się w grze Need for Speed: The Run jako samochód poziomu 2 z osiągami zapasów. Odcinek NFS Edition został sklasyfikowany jako samochód poziomu 3. Chris Rado Signature Edition konkuruje na poziomie 5. Wersję podstawową i wersję NFS Toyoty Supra można odblokować po pobraniu dwóch zaleceń Autolog. Wariant Rado staje się dostępny dla gracza po zdobyciu złotego medalu we wszystkich zadaniach związanych z atakiem na wiejską ścieżkę. Need for Speed: No Limits Supra RZ pojawia się w Need for Speed: No Limits jako pojazd klasy Classic Sport. Plany były formalnie dostępne w sklepie turniejowym, ale teraz można je znaleźć w skrzyniach w dokach załadunkowych. Początkowa ocena wydajności to 452 PR. Galeria Toyota Supra Turbo (I - przód).jpg|The Need for Speed (Przód) Toyota Supra Turbo (I - tył).jpg|The Need for Speed (Tył) Toyota Supra Turbo (I - deska).jpg|The Need for Speed (Deska rozdzielcza) NFSCToyotaSupraStock.png|Need for Speed: Carbon Carbon_ToyotaSupraSal.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Sal's) Carbon ToyotaSupraPlayer.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Opening movie) NFSCOtCSupra.jpg|Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City NFSPSToyotaSupra.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet NFSPSToyotaSupraBonusDrift.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Drift) NFSPSToyotaSupraBonusGrip.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Grip) NFSUNToyotaSupraRZStock.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover NFSUNToyotaSupraRZBonus.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Bonus) 1998_toyota_Supra_0001.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift ToyotaSupraStandardWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Standard) Supra cop 0.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Cop") ToyotaSupraHatamotoWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Hatamoto") ToyotaSupraShift2World.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Shift 2") File:DragSupra_Front.png|Need for Speed: World ("Street Mod") NFSS2USupra.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed NFSS2USupraWorks.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works) NFSS2USupraSpeedhunters.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Speedhunters Edition) Toyota Supra MKIV Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) NFSTRToyotaSupraStandard.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 2) NFSTRToyotaSupraDriftPackage.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 2 - Drift Package Kit) NFSTRToyotaSupraNFSEdition.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 3 - NFS Edition) NFSTRToyotaSupraChrisRado.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 5 - Rado) en:Toyota Supra RZ Kategoria:Pojazdy (The Need for Speed) Kategoria:Pojazdy (Most Wanted 2005) Kategoria:Pojazdy (Carbon) Kategoria:Pojazdy (ProStreet) Kategoria:Pojazdy (Undercover) Kategoria:Pojazdy (Shift) Kategoria:Pojazdy (World) Kategoria:Pojazdy (Shift 2) Kategoria:Pojazdy (The Run) Kategoria:Pojazdy (No Limits) Kategoria:Samochody marki Toyota